Take me Away
by princess-calamity
Summary: Feelings have a cost. Songfic.


3 moi first song fic... and my first Fic in this acount.. tehee... ok, it is a translation of the original song-fic by me

Disclaimer:

Take me Away (c) Avril Lavigne

John Preston, Mary O'brien, Libria and else (c) whoever, but me TTTT

* * *

Take me Away

I cannot find a way to describe it

No, He couldn't take it anymore. He just couldn't habituate with the pain, to the anguish, to the desolation. It didn't even cause any satisfy the melancholy.

He still asked himself if he'd been right when he ended with all. There were times when he just lamented about the day he had met her.

He'd like not to feel.

Or just feel the nothingness.

That everything restarted.

It's there inside; all I do is hide

But no-one had to no what he felt. It was better like that.

If anyone happened to know, all of his reputation would fall.

That was the excuse he gave himself. But something really deep inside his mind knew that it wasn't as that. No-one would reproach him about having feelings, to him, exactly him, whom practically had taken back the freedom to the oppressed hearts.

I wish that it would just go away

Just no more feelings in his grieved Herat, no more thoughts in his messed head.

Maybe she didn't ever existed.

Maybe himself wasn't born yet. No there, at least. Not to end in that place of misery and anguish.

What would you do, you do, if you knew  
What would you do

What'd happened if anyone noticed it? Maybe he just needed to run away…

Did anyone ever felt like that in the entire history? It was too much pain…

No. He was absolutely sure that no-one had felt that kind of poisoned stabs like the ones that were destroying his heart.

All the pain I thought I knew

It was even more than anything he could deal with.

He flumped down in a chair.

In front of him he had what could end everything.

And he couldn't end it, anyway.

All my thoughts lead back to you

And she turned back again in his thoughts. Her beautifull eyes. Her soft fleshy lips that he couldn't savour.

Back to what was never said  
Back and forth inside my head

It has been like to lost her two times. First his wife, now her...

Things he'd never said. Things like "I love you" or "I need you".

I can't handle this confusion

I'm unable; come and take me away

He was been killed by what he defended.

No one had told him that feelings hurt so bad.

It lapidated him, it subdued him, it torment him… If only it just kill him at once! If only it just finished!

But love takes all with extremely delicacy: every torture, every bitter tear is a labor; it doesn't kill, it tear hearts to pieces.

I feel like I am all alone  
All by myself I need to get around it

He was alone. Alone in a new labyrinth that didn't take anyway.

How would it end?

He took his head with his hands and began to cry. He let the memories come back in his mind.

My words are cold, I don't want them to hurt you

He had been so cruel.

If I show you, I don't think you'd understand  
Cause no one understands

-Let me ask you something. Why are you alive?  
-I live to safeguard the continuity of this society, to serve Libria.  
-It's circular. You exist to continue your existence. What's the point?  
-What's the point of your existence?  
-To feel! 'Cause you have never done it, you can never know it. But it's as vital as breath. And without it, without love, without anger, without sorrow, breath is just a clock... ticking.

I'm going nowhere (on and on and)

And the clock ticking melted again in his feelings, making it even worse.

I'm getting nowhere (on and on and on)

It was too much. He looked back at the stiletto.

Take me away  
I'm going nowhere (on and off and off and on)  
(and off and on)

If it ended with that piece of steel?

It would be a very romantic end... as many others...

All the pain I thought I knew  
All my thoughts lead back to you

He felt the cold of the steel on his hand, and the bluish reflect made himself remember that eyes that he continue loving.

Back to what was never said  
Back and forth inside my head

No one could ever said that he possibly could do something like that. He clamped the death medium and mightily teared up his wrists.

I can't handle this confusion  
I'm unable; come and take me away

Blood. There were anything but blood over the desk. His eyes were blinding and the sun started to fade away. The paintings over the walls hadn't had the force they used to have.

Y a medida que la dama negra se le iba acercando, el arrepentimiento le hacía de espejo.

Pain. If death was better, he had to chose life.

But it wasn't for him to love again. Madness, blinding him, seal his destiny.

Take me away  
Take me away

He could saw her face again.

Take me away  
Take me away

-I love you- he whispered for first and last time.


End file.
